


Good Enough For Now

by Cassiopeia13



Series: Rubies & Emeralds [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Jötunn Thor, M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Based onForeverThorki’s “Current Status” - Drinking an iced cinnamon dolce latte while imagining Jotun!Thor slamming Asgardian!Loki against a wall and fucking him senseless until Thor is the only thing holding him up and he can’t even remember his own name.





	Good Enough For Now

Jotunheim was beautiful even in the dead of winter when the sun never made an appearance, and there wasn’t a patch of ground not covered by snow and ice. Overhead the stars twinkled and the auroras danced casting the terrain in hues of blue and green and purple. Loki would have loved the chance to explore farther but as soon as the Bifrost released him from its colorful streaks of light, the prince was pushed against an icy surface, and a large hot body pressed into him from behind making Loki moan and push back.

Even for a runt, Thor was huge. One large hand palmed Loki’s perky ass before his clothes were quite literally ripped from his body leaving him exposed to the icy elements and Thor’s hot mouth. “Loki,” the Jotun moaned, trailing his lips down the prince’s back. “I thought we would start our cultural exchange by getting you re-acquainted with my cock.” The cock in question pushed against Loki’s unprepared entrance making them both groan. Using his magic, Loki’s body opened and slicked, giving Thor the perfect opportunity to slide his cock inside to the hilt without resistance. He held still giving them both a moment to adjust. 

“Brute,” Loki groaned pushing back. “You didn’t even give me time to catch my bearings before you decided to have me- Ah!” Like the rest of him, Thor’s cock was huge, and no matter what angle he thrust at, it always dragged perfectly against the trickster’s prostate. “Thor,” Loki moaned pushing back again not even giving a token protest to his treatment; he loved it.

The Jotun laughed, a deep sound that echoed around the chamber. Though the wall he was pressed against was cold, it wasn’t icy, something Loki was thankful for since he was now naked, his clothes in tatters laying around them. Behind him, Thor’s hot body, draped in the softest furs Loki had ever felt was pressed tightly against him giving him no choice but to surrender. The Jotun lifted him so that Loki wasn’t even touching the ground, the only thing holding him up was Thor’s cock. “I’m going to fuck you until the sun comes up, Loki. So hard and so long you won’t even remember your name. The only thing you’ll know is my cock inside you, and you’ll beg for it.”

The words were growled against Loki’s ear, two giant hands holding his thighs up and apart giving Thor an even better angle to take him. He shuddered and moaned needing a moment to gather himself before he could reply. “C-considering the sun won’t be ma- HA! AH! Th-Thor… Thor… fuck.” He shuddered, panting; his hands clawed at the wall, but it was too smooth for him to find any purchase and they curled uselessly into fists. “The… the sun won’t be making an a-appearance for another four months. That’s an awful lot of fucking. You think you have the stamina for that?”

Instead of an answer, the Jotun stopped moving altogether, pulling a sob from Loki’s throat that he would deny until his dying breath. He was lowered gently, little kisses pressed to his neck and shoulder before being turned, and hoisted back up the wall and speared on Thor’s cock again. Loki immediately wrapped his arms and legs around his lover and held on as tightly as he could. It was the first time that night he’d been permitted to see the man, and Thor was just as beautiful as ever. Clear blue skin the color of the sea with white lines that Loki’s mouth itched to explore and his eyes were the exact color of the rubies Loki wove into his hair. He was beautiful, and Loki told him so, earning another laugh, and a hard kiss pressed to his mouth. 

They explored one another for a time while Thor’s hips moved gently in and out of Loki’s body. There was never enough kissing in Loki’s opinion; he could spend hours, days even centuries exploring Thor’s mouth and not grow tired of it. As always, the urgency, and Thor pulled away, pushing Loki farther up the wall and fucking into him with long hard strokes. “Thor!” Loki cried again, head going back to thunk against the wall but he barely noticed, too wrapped up in his lover’s strong arms and huge perfect cock that was stroking with dead accuracy. 

There was no talking after that, neither of them had the breath for it, but true to Thor’s words, Loki was losing his mind with lust. His prostate was being stuck hard; a whine punched from his throat as Thor continued to fuck up into him, holding him against the wall so that Loki couldn’t have gotten away even if he wanted to. It went on and on and on the slapping of skin echoed around the chamber and every so often the Jotun would lean forward and bite into Loki’s shoulder or neck making him cry out, his body tightening before he spilled between them. But even with giving Loki an orgasm or three, Thor didn’t stop; he plowed into Loki’s body pulling more pleasure from him until all Loki could say was Thor’s name, over and over and over. 

Hours went by; the moon slid over the mouth of the chamber they were fucking in, making everything shiny and bright, glittering like a diamond before it slipped across the other side and once again the room was plunged into a diluted gray light. Still, Thor fucked him, showing no signs of stopping. Loki sobbed, clinging to his lover as best he could, but his body was tired and over sensitive and he could do nothing but hang there held up by a thick cock and muscular arms. He groaned as another orgasm rolled through him and whimpered Thor’s name, clawing at the beautiful shoulders. “P-please… Thor,” he moaned. It was so good, but it was too good, and Loki was losing himself in the perfect slide of flesh against flesh and the pleasures Thor was pulling from him. He couldn’t remember why he was here; he couldn’t remember how he got here or even where "here" was. All he could remember was Thor’s cock and the fantastic pleasure he was being given. 

“Thor!” Loki cried again, arching as his body clenched down for another orgasm. This time, instead of easing back like he’d done every other time, Thor moved faster, harder, fucking into him in short hard punches of his hips until he too stilled, groaning into Loki’s neck as hot seed spilled deep into the Asgardian’s body. 

They slumped together, Thor sliding down to the snowy ground to hold his lover in his lap. He made sure that soft furs were between Loki and the ground, but Loki wouldn’t have been able to feel the cold anyway, his body too numb from the mind-altering pleasure he’d just been given. The younger prince snuggled in, trying to keep the softening cock inside his body for as long as he could as his eyes closed and his body finally went limp. He wasn’t asleep, but he wasn’t fully awake either, too blissed out to do anything while Thor picked him up and carried him, naked to a soft, warm bed. Again, he snuggled into the broad chest and finally sleep took him. Just before slipping under, Loki vaguely wondered if he would wake up and remember where he was and why he was there, but all he knew was that Thor was with him, and, that was good enough for now


End file.
